iNever Thought I Could
by TonyCupcake
Summary: Sam is a tough-ass girl. High School is a rough-ass place. Maybe it's not High School that's slowly breaking Sam down? A hidden secret that lies in the signs she gets and those tiresome dreams. Lol. Just read it's good. I suck at summarys. Lots of Seddie.
1. Prologue

_A/N- I've tried this before and it never quite worked out. Halloween is my favorite time of the year and this story is almost based off a dream I had about me last night. I figured since Sam is totally bad-ass and would deal with it better that this should be about her. It gets better. This is just a Prologue so plenty more to come. Your reviews are what keep me continuing the story..._

I was screaming in pain. My yells like fingernails on a chalkbord. Every pain had been relised and I lay on the floor. Every covering of my clothes had been ripped to show the symbol I came to know so well. The swirls that made its way around my waist in an uprising motion. The color of gold that stained my tan skin. Each line another mystery. The swirl curved around my waist twice then came to a stop at the middle of my chest. From there, it took to directions, outlining my breast and taking a slight twist around my upper arms, it came to my neck and followed my spine. Right before it kissed my lower back, the line softly fades. Leaving only tints of golden in its way. All around me the sky turned a shade of petrifying black. The clouds turned stone gray as a lightning bolt landed four feet away from my screaming body. I felt my eyes well up in spite of myself and let the pity tears fall. No one was here. I would die. Now; alone, afraid, and with no one to care. I might as well be my own statue; the last thing I'd ever see. The hard stone cause my back to split into spasms of urges. To bad Gibby and Freddie weren't here, to see me in my vunerable state. My last regret I thought; Freddie. I'd always given up on him. Another flash of light and a loud crash of thunder. My ears yearned for an escape. I shut my eyes, death, take me on.


	2. Just the dreams

_ A/N- Chapter two here we come! Or really chapter one...Hmm..Anyway! Review and love it! This story is based off my dreams and your ideas. So give me a shout out. I'd appreciate anything you'd have to say._

Sweat covered my skin in an unruly manner as I woke up to the sound of and over bearing 'beeping'. I thanked God, Jesus, or Budda; Which ever one was responsible for the breath taking dream and safe return back into reality. The sheets clung to my body when I tried to move. I grumpily removed the sheets from the stickiness of my feet, and clung to my shirt. I should go downstairs and help my mom with whatever she did to cause myself to wake from my final fine moments, but right now I just needed to check the something that made the dreams- and visions- I'd been having suddenly appear. I carefully made my way to the window in my ducky long pajama pants. Once there I felt the cold air of October. It was the perfect cover; at least until the heat waves of summer hit Seattle. Then the long sleaves and pants would be replaced with tank tops and swimsuits, both which I could not pull off. I pulled the zebra curtains in tightly, so that no glimpse of the morning's daylight could see what was reveled. I slowly pulled on the neck of the shirt and pulled it over my head. Under that lie the tank top; extra protection was always a good idea. I slid that off, leaving only me, my skin, and I. I paced around the mirror, looking at the marks that now lead my life. I had first nodiced the golden lines around a month ago. Started dim, ended up glowing. In the night the moonlight would slowly ponce on the marking. Causing shimmers of metallic to dance across my blue walls. Last week while spending the night at Carly I made the mistake of a short top. Let's just said the Girly Cow episodes were spent under millions of blankets and confused and worried glances from both Carly and Freddie.

Needless to say they both have no clue. I'm too afraid. Yes, Sam Puckett, afraid. It's taken awhile to get used to, but I'm also losing interest in causing pain. I've been keeping it on the down low. Not much to say to that. I guess there's a lot I don't tell people. I just don't want to become a lab rat on some doctors death table. I try to remind myself I am normal. Even though I am the best liar there is, I just can't convince myself.

I looked at my face this time. Weary is the word that stood out the most. Small bags lay under my eyes. The color used to be blue, but now seemed to be magenta with a blue tint. My hair was rolled around everywhere. The bun I had slept in was draped down and the under-control of the curls was slowly losing touch. In short: I was a mess.

I closed my eyes and stalked off to the bathroom. The hot water made my skin tingle. Each puff of steam that fogged my mirror was like a drug. It felt good. Today inside felt promising. Like I'd get somewhere. I smirked and got out. I quickly washed my face and threw on layers of clothing. I just pulled my hair up and looked at myself. I looked okay, nothing special. Everyday me. Age 17.

I then remembered the 'beeping' noise and ran down the stairs of our apartment. Yes, I live in an apartment. I know everyone is led to believe I'm trailer trash or not good enough for a home because of my roots, but they don't really know us. They know me, and all my uncles and aunts that are in jail. My mom would do anything for me. She just isn't over baring like Fredward's mom. She was a hooker. She did what she had to do to support us. So did I. She stays up late with men she's never met; I work at Chilly My Bowel. She wakes up in a whole new environment; I sleep in. It's a trade off. The worse part is that she never got to do what she wanted to do, and be a teacher. For her birthday I've been saving up money to bring her closer to finishing the degree she was a year away from before having me. I was one of "those" babies, and trust me I feel bad all the time.

"Good morning, Hun," my mom looked up at me. It wasn't hard to find out why she could support our home on just sex. She was tan and tall, around 5'9 with long golden hair. Unlike mine, hers was pin straight, which complemented her perfect cheek bones. She was skinny, but also curvy. In basic form: she wasn't your average mom.

I smiled,"Morning Mom. What was that beeping this morning?"

She blush a little,"Oh, you did hear that. Well it was this damn stove. It's not working right. We'll have to call the repair man today."

I laughed a bit. My mom and appliances. I also knew that Mr. Baker, our appliance man, happened to be a regular customer. She placed my pancakes and orange juice and I began to attack it. She sat herself on the counter and asked about my plans today.

Mouth full I answered,"I miyt just goo ovr to Carls."

She nodded understanding and handed me my cell phone, " Call me when your done, take your car, and be sure to not walk in on anything." She winked.

"Why would I want to?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my keys.

"You never know!" She shouted behind me as I grabbed my bags. I sighed. My mom was a piece of work. I opened the door to my silver jeep, and pulled the keys in the ignition. I turned on the radio to my favorite station and made up my mind. I was going to have to tell someone today. I pulled out of my drive way and started on the road. Time to come all out..


	3. Dreams and help

_Dreams mean more than you can believe, without my dreams I would never live. Either would this story. One review! Whoop! Lol..that's just sad..._

I had my hand on the door. Close to a knock but didn't. I was trying to decided which one way said 'Oh shit, Carly look at this? I think I'm going to die' least. Of corse I could just lie my ass off and forget about telling anyone. Maybe Chilly My Bowl could use a hand. I still need to help my mom out. Yeah; I nodded, satisfied with this plan. It would be much easier to forget about it. It's probably like a gold rash? Damn, I was getting less convincing by the second. I quickly took my hand down from the nocking position and turned to leave. A door 'creaked' open and a head popped from it.

"Sam," a raspy voice called. Whoa! Did that just come from Carls?

I did a 180 and turned back to her. Wow, she looked as bad as me. Her face was pale as our snow. Her eyes were red and bags floated under her echausted eyes.

"What's the matter Carls?"

She motioned to the inside of the apartment which I accepted. She slowly and it looked as if drunkenly, to the couch. Wow, not only was she a mess, but this place was. The living room was piled with blankets and pillows. The couch that Carly was sitting on had two pillows stacked on each other and three blankets. Around there were three or four bowels of uneaten soup along with a large jug of ginger ale. The kitchen was stacked full of dishes- everywhere, and the counters lied full of soup cans, not bothered to be picked up. Their bran new fish, 'Fishy', was no longer new, but apart of the sand. Poor Fishy, never had a chance. I also nodiced a bunch of tissues that had circled around the sofa. I lifted my eyebrow and Carly answered with the word,"Sit."

I quietly did as I was told and watched as Carly looked all around her. "Spencer," she yelled. After five minutes with no reply she sighed.

"Me and Noah, sorta..pickled,"

I groaned. 'pickled' was the word for, well think of a pickle. If you're a perv like us. I think you get the point. This had been the sixth time she 'pickled' someone. She was only 16. 6 months younger and she had already..well yeah. Spencer of corse, knew none of this. It would break his poor heart if he found out. I still refuse to call Carly a slut, even though most people do now a days.

"Carls, you know what that would do to Spencer, you can't do that. Or you need to tell him."

She nodded ashamed.

"Why are you crying though? He was that bad?"

She giggled and then her face turned to stone. "I had a bad dream and it came real, well some of it." My eyes widened. Could she be going through this? Is it some chemical these screwy lunch ladies are sneaking in our food?!

"Look," she motioned to her neck where a skull lay. My eyes felt wider than they could go. It looked in the context of mine. My looked from another planet, so did hers.

"Carly, where did you get that?" All of the funny was gone from my voice.

"I don't know," she was close to sobbing," I woke up from a very bad dream and it was there."

"What dream?"

She shook her head and I gave her a look. She gulped,"I killed you and Freddie."

************************************************************************************************************************************

Normally when a friend says she's going to kill you, or at least did in a dream, normal people would probably break out and scream or to say the least, run. But I, being the retard I am, sat calmly.

"Okay well that's not weird, but I have to go." I wasn't running away.

"Oh. Text me later."

I nodded uncomfterably, and walked out the door.

I went straight from there, to Freddie's. I knocked on the door, because if his mom was here it would not be a good time to talk. No answer. I opened the door and shut it.

"Whoa! Hello? Who's there? Oh hey Sam." He seemed to worry and then understand if anyone were to come in his house it'd be me. I walked over to his room and felt a blast of heat.

"Wait! Gimme a sec." He walked over to put on a shirt but the damage had been done. He had grown up, trust me, I know he looked at my boobs more than my face now a days. His brown hair was glossy and shiny. It had grown to perfection, almost like Pete's. He now stood 5'10 while I was still 5'7. He must have still been working out because he was..wow. Ugh, shut up! This is Freddork. See? This is the issue with boy/girl friendship. Everything is so differnt. We girls were always thinking- Hair, Nails, If these pants made my butt huge, if there was something in my teeth, if push-up bras actually worked, pads or tampons, every part of life was a test. Were as Carly says "Boy's think of two things, Cars and sex." So when I walked into his room it felt as if I was in a whole new world. Even if I had been here several times before.

His yellow walls were covered in posters of bands, brands of cars, and girls. He had a desk where his pear computer sat proudly under a million photos of us together, iCarly, and school. A new queen bed was in the left hand conner with a newer set of sheets. Two bean bag chairs and a t.v stood alone in a conner that was tucked away behind the door.

"Wow, remodel much?"

He smiled and nodded,"So what can I do for you today Puckett?" That sounded sort of cute. Ew.

I sat of his bed and watched him carefully. "Remember when I trusted you, and you didn't fail me?" His smile grew. "Well I need your help, but I just can't tell Carly."

"Oh god, if this is another pad or tampon thing I will not answer!" I shook my head and a smile crept across my face. I remember that day.

"No Benson, I need to know if I can trust you."

"Of corse you can." He sat next to me. I got up and shoved off my jacket. I was taking off layers and explained, "I have been having dreams about me like dieing, and I came to Carly's and she had a dream we were killed by her." He nodded with a giddy smile. "Benson, don't get the wrong idea here, I'm just saying that I need to show someone this."

I came down to the final tank top and pulled it off. I can't believe I striped into a bra in front of Fredwardo. I pointed out the marking as watched him fallow them up my body. Hips, hips, around the neck. Wait. There was a new marker around my arm. Around and around ending at my wrist. I moaned and he looked at me with pleading eyes. Pleading for- oh god.

"This ones new," I pointed to my arm and he nodded.

"So what does it mean?" He asked.

"That's why I need your help."


	4. Coming to Freddie

_Three reviews, not bad. Keep it up! Haha. I might be adding one more chapter tonight because I have school tomorrow morning. This one is in Freddie's Point of view...It might explain some stuff_

Freddie Benson was a good kid. He made good grades (All A's but that one B in History), He didn't do drugs, and he hadn't- 'pickled' as Sam and Carly put it, and he was still in nerdy AV club. Some might call Freddie a Nerd, a Geek, and even iCarly viewers called him the next Bill Gates, but only to Sam was he a nub. So it was very weird to have your frenemy strip into her bra. I'm sorry but maybe it could be only me, but I'm pretty sure I started to drool. Sam has grown past most the girls in our school. Everyone stopped growing about a year ago, but not her. Carly was stuck at 5'5 but Sam was hmm maybe 5'9? Pretty close to my height. She was close to perfect. I swear, if she wanted to be a model she could. She was skinny, but with perfect curves. Her hair was the same but it had grown soft curls. She was also very developed. The only thing that seemed to throw me off was her eyes. Normally her sky blue eyes stood on her face, ready to be emused, but now they were a deep magenta. Only a tint of the blue stood out. About a month ago she had stopped attacking us. Even though it was harder now that me and Gibby were both taller than her. As soon as she stopped her violent streak every boy seemed to nodice her perfection. Trust me, you should hear what they say in the locker room about her. I almost punched Shane, who was still my best friend in the AV club. So it was very hard for me not to look all about her when a perfect girl that I've known forever comes in to my room, and starts to strip.

"Don't get the wrong idea Benson," she snapped,"I'm just saying that I need to show someone this." I blushed. Show me what? And then I saw it; this weird golden lines that highlighted her body. She looked in horror at her arm. Telling me it was new.

"What does it mean," I asked. I had no clue what to say. Why was she even telling me?

"That's why I need your help."

Honestly how was I suposed to help?

We both sat uncomterably for a few minutes, me starting at her, her staring at me.

"Uh well, I think I'm going to put my clothes on," she said akwardly, breaking the silence.

"Oh, right. Um have fun?" She gave me a confused look and walked into my bathroom. 'Have fun'? Ugh, I was so stupid!

She came in with all her clothes on and gave me a small sigh. She sat next to me and began to talk.

"Freddie, I know you might think it's just some freak thing, but I've been having really weird dreams. I don't know what to do anymore. Carly is sick, like really sick. She has a mark to- but a skull. Well she told me she had a dream, too. So you know, I thought it might be normal and that these lunch ladies are evil, but hers wasn't like mine. She said she dreamed about kiliing us."

"Us?" I almost liked the sound, 'us'. Wait, US?!

"Yes, Fredward."

"Oh, uhh that's not weird." I rubbed my neck. This wasn't making any since. So what? Was she 'special' or something?

"Freddie I think I have to do something to save us. In my dreams, I'm laying on the floor, and I have this one time when they told me that if I needed help to ask the one who has gained your trust. Your that person, I know what you did for me, sending that bitch Missy off to sea. You believed me when Carly didn't. I dunno.."

I did the only thing I could, "Sam, I can help you, but first you have to tell me everything you know."


End file.
